


Ruined

by buriedbarnes



Category: SPN, Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, High School, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, cas - Freeform, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buriedbarnes/pseuds/buriedbarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school AU - Just a high school setting featuring punk!Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt given by hisbespokesociopath on tumblr.

Dean burst through the door just as the bell rang. The hallways were chaos, students pushing past him trying to get through to their classes. He made his way through the swarming students and to his locker. "Dean," he heard someone call from behind him. He turned to see his friends, Scott and James, running down the hall towards him.

"Where have you been, man?" James asked, leaning against the surrounding lockers. "You missed the senior party."

"California," Dean answered. "I had some family obligations. Boring stuff." 

"Dude, you should've been there," Scott cut in. "They were so many hot chicks. You would've loved it." James snickered. "You totally would've," he agreed emphatically. "Anyway, we're cutting class and going to the lake. You in?"

"Nah, man. As crazy as it may seem, I wanna end my senior year with at least all C's," Dean answered. "Suit yourself. We'll be back tomorrow," Scott shrugged as he and James headed down the hallway. Dean slammed his locker shut and ran to get to his Physics class before the bell rang.

XXXX

The next day, Dean sat in the cafeteria with his tray in front of him, not bothering to eat the food on it. He had his Calculus book open on the table, attempting to do his homework but unable to do anything further than blankly stare at the page. He had no idea how people even passed this class. He slammed his book shut in frustration and shoved the book back into his bag just has Scott and James made it to his table.

"How was the lake?" he asked them as they sat down. "Let's just go with that old saying," Scott answered with a satisfied grin. "What happens at the lake stays at the lake." "Whatever," Dean replied, rolling his eyes as he got up to throw away his tray.

When he got back to the table, Scott and James were talking about some baseball game that was on TV last night. He tuned them out and let his eyes wander around the room. He was about turn back to the conversation when a guy in the corner caught his eye. He was sitting alone, drawing op a huge pad of white paper. He had black hair with blue and green streaks running through it, a close-fitting silver hoop through his lip and a stud in his nose. His black jeans clung to his legs and the tip of what looked like a small flame tattoo peaked out over the edge of his black v-neck.

Dean turned back to his friends. "Who's that guy in the corner?" he asked, nodding at the stranger. "I think his name's Castiel," James answered, cutting short their argument about just who the most attractive girl in their school was.

"He started here while you were away," Scott added. "Huh," Dean mused, fiddling with the spiral binding of his notebook. "You know anything about him?" he asked, glancing up. "Not much," James said, shaking his head. "Other than that he's a total freak."

"How do you figure?" Dean asked. He knew he was far from perfect, but he wasn't as quick to judge as his friends. "Come on, Dean," Scott said, "Just look at him. There's no way that guy is normal."

Dean shrugged, standing up. "Maybe the guy'll surprise you. Who knows?" he asked, looking at the boy again. "I'm gonna head to Calculus," he said, walking off. "Wait," James called after him. "Are you gonna go to Paul's party at the lake this Friday?" Dean stopped and turned around.

"Lisa and Jo will be there," Scott tempted, grinning. "Yeah, I guess so," Dean replied before heading to his next class as quickly as he could.


	2. Chapter 2

The music pumped loudly in Dean's ears as climbed out of his car. The lake was crowded with dancing people from his school, including Scott and James, who were fishing off the dock with a few girls he didn't recognize. Dean hesitated by his car door, reluctant to join him. The party was loud and the air was hot and sticky, almost fog-like. He had spent all week in a stuffy classroom and he had been looking forward to a weekend of relaxation, sitting at home and avoiding his responsibilities. This party, full of sweaty, horny teenagers, was not his idea of relaxation.

His eyes scanned the area by the lake hoping that something would catch his attention. On the far side of the lake, he saw a boy-the "freak" from lunch yesterday-sitting alone and decided to go over to him. It was quite a walk to reach him, but Dean didn't mind, feeling as though the conversation would be well worth the physical labour. "Hey," Dean said, "You're Castiel, right?" The boy flinched. 

"Uh, yeah. Who are you?" he asked, his voice deep and gravelly and betraying his smoking habit. "Dean," he replied, flashing his 100-watt smile. "Sorry if I startled you."

"It's fine," Castiel answered "I just thought you were one of those two douchebags over there." Dean followed Castiel's gaze towards the dock and squinted his eyes. "Who?" Castiel shrugged. "I think their names are Scott and John, or something similarly commonplace," he dismissed, standing up.

Dean snorted. "Those douchebags are my friends." Dean said, "And its James, not John." "Oh," Castiel replied. "I thought I got a vibe from you." 

"What?" Dean asked defensively, scoffing. "What vibe?" "You just seem like the kind of guy to hang out with assholes," Castiel chuckled, crossing his arms. "Uh huh. And what makes you so perfect," Dean asked, quickly becoming irritated. 

"At least I don't judge people because of they way they dress or their sexual preferences," Castiel muttered, his mood changing on a dime. Dean was taken aback by the unexpected comment. "Dude, what are you talking about?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Never mind," Castiel answered. "I don't fit their absurd, trite little mould, and apparently, they're not okay with that." Dean sighed and followed Castiel as he trekked up the hill, away from Dean. "Look, I'm not like them," Dean defended. "I can talk to them if you want me to." 

"Don't," Castiel replied, "I don't want to start trouble."

Dean didn't know why, but he felt different about Castiel. The boy was strange and probably more trouble than he wanted to be in, but he liked him. There was something about him-maybe his clothes, maybe his voice, maybe his attitude-that made Dean curious, as though he was some mystery to be solved. "Listen, Cas," he began, "you wanna get out of here? This party is a drag and it's too friggin' hot out here, anyways."

Castiel hesitated. "I suppose. But I get to choose where," he finally agreed. Dean laughed. "Fine," he replied.

XXXX

Dean pulled up in front of an old abandoned building and parked next to Castiel's van. He got out of the impala and took a seat next to Castiel on the front steps of the building,appraising their surroundings. "Where are we?" he asked, looking around. It seemed like they were in the middle of nowhere. The only pavement was the road; the rest was just sand, with a few clumps of grass peeking out. "I don't think it has a name. It's just a place I like to go," Castiel answered.

"It's like a ghost town," Dean replied, scanning the desolate road that stretched for miles in either direction. "I know," Castiel said. "That's why I like it. It's quiet. No one else comes out here."

The wind picked up and Dean pulled closed his leather jacket. He didn't know anything about this boy next to him, but he felt comfortable. His mind wandered, but he was snapped back to reality when Castiel took off running down the road without any warning. Dean jumped to his feet and went after him. He was fit - a football player, in fact - and fast, but Castiel kept his lead on him. They kept running until the pavement vanished altogether and they were surrounded by nothing but sand and a rundown old building. The front of the building was completely sunk, so Castiel climbed in to the closest window he could reach.

Dean followed him through the window and up the stairs, sounds of animals and footsteps echoing through the old cement and concrete building. When reached the top, Castiel was standing on the roof with his arms stretched out, eyes closed. Dean stopped a few feet behind him and caught his breath, resting his hands on his knees.

"When you stand back it looks as if you could just walk out on to the sand," Castiel said, moving to stand on the edge of the building. "But when you get closer, you look down and realise that you can't. You never could." He let one foot extend over the edge of the building, letting it hang off the edge. 

Dean stood up. He panicked, scared the boy would jump and knowing he wouldn't be able to save him if he did. "Castiel," he said, seeming calm. "Look, man, just come away from the ledge." The waver in his voice revealed his true concern for him as he reached out to take his hand. "Come on, Castiel," he pled. "Let's just talk a while longer."

He stood on the edge for a moment more, before turning to him. "Cas," he answered as he put his hand in Dean's. "You can call me Cas."

XXXX

They talked for a few more hours and stayed on the roof of the building until nightfall. After that, they said their goodbyes. After much coaxing, Castiel agreed to have lunch with Dean at school on Monday. On the drive home, Dean realized that the boy had no intention of jumping. He never did. Castiel was an enigma, a puzzle that he couldn't solve, and Dean loved challenges. This was the first time he'd ever wanted to really get to know another person. He didn't care what anybody else thought of it, he was going to unravel Castiel. He wanted the boy as his friend, and when it came to people, Dean got what he wanted.


End file.
